vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael (Arkham Series)
|-|Arkham City = |-|Arkham Knight = Summary Michael Lane, also known as Azrael, was a policeman turned into a mentally unstable criminal after a failed experiment to make him the "ultimate crime fighter". Eventually, he encountered and was stopped by Batman. Realizing all the bad he has done, he went to a church to confess his sins, however he was instead recruited and brainwashed by a secret organization named as the Order of St. Dumas. He was given a mystical armor and sword and was tasked to spy on Batman and train to be as skilled as him. While seeking Batman's approval to become his successor, his true task was to kill him and take his place as Gotham City's protector. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-C physically | 9-A Name: Michael Lane, Azrael Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: At least in his late 30s Classification: Human, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Expert in parkour |-|With equipment=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gliding/Semi-Flight and Fire Manipulation with The Suit of Sorrows, X-Ray Vision and Information Analysis with Detective Mode, Technology Manipulation with Disruptor, Electricity Manipulation with Remote Electrical Charge, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive Gel, Ice Manipulation with Freeze Blast, Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Bombs, Possibly Soul Manipulation with Sword of Sin (Stated to burn the soul of those who are deemed impure) Attack Potency: Athlete level, possibly Street level physically (Trained himself to be as skilled as Batman in terms of martial arts and stealth combat) | Small Building level with The Suit of Sorrows (His armor amplifies his physical attributes, making him on par with Batman. In one of the endings from his Arkham Knight sidemission, he manages to break his own sword with a single arm movement. Can kick through metal bars and send people flying several meters away with a single punch) Speed: Unknown physically | At least Supersonic+ with The Suit of Sorrows (Can perform the same types of Fear Takedowns as Batman, where he can view bullets from the Heckler & Koch HK416 move incredibly slow, as well as dodge them) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically | At least Class 5 with The Suit of Sorrows (Comparable to Batman. Can snap small metal bars and throw around grown men effortlessly) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly Street Class physically | Small Building Class with The Suit of Sorrows Durability: Athlete level, possibly Street level physically | Small Building level with The Suit of Sorrows (Withstood hits from Bane. Can brush off his own explosive gel exploding in his face only with slight irritation, and it should be comparable in power to Batman's explosive gel) Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range, higher with various gadgets and weapons Standard Equipment: * Suit of Sorrows: An armor capable of amplifying the user's physical traits. It also allows the user to glide and project fire from its claws. The latter was only available in the first version of the suit. * Sword of Sin: A sword that emits a glowing light. Whoever stroke with it is stated to have their soul burned if they're deemed impure. * Batarang: Thrown at thugs to stun or knock them over. * Batclaw: Used to disarm thugs or pull foes closer. Can be used to pull down vents or weak walls. * Grapple Hook/Gun: Used to grapple to vantage points and ledges. * Remote Electrical Charge Gun: Used to shock foes or activate items such as doors. * Freeze Blast: Causes the target to be frozen in ice and unable to move. * Disruptor: Used to override guns, medic packs, gun crates and detonate mines. * Smoke Pellet: Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. Intelligence: Not only Azrael has police trainment under his belt, he's able to reproduce all of Batman's techniques he has learned over the years by simply watching The Dark Knight in action while avoiding detection all together. Weaknesses: Mentally unstable. Believes himself to be a "tool of God" and he's completely blinded by his faith. Prone to extreme violence and doesn't see the point of letting criminals live. The Order of St. Dumas rewired his memories so he wouldn't acknowledge his purpose until something triggers him to act upon his true mission. Key: Base | With equipment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acrobats Category:Video Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Weapon Users Category:Armor Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9